


How to Get a Boyfriend

by TsukiVix



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ashe is a sweetheart, F/F, Felix is a panicking gay, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, just soft boys doing what soft boys do, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiVix/pseuds/TsukiVix
Summary: Ashe: I’d love to talk again, even if it’s just small talkFelix chose to ignore the way his checks flared up while reading that.Or, Sylvain has done it again, the absolute matchmaker
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	1. Roll the Dice

Sweat coated Felix’s shaking body. A quiet hiccup leaving his throat. He hadn’t had a dream like that in years, it was terrifying. Watching his brother die over and over again, not being able to do anything. 

He shook for a few more minutes, trying to keep himself from crying. Laying back on his bed, checking the time on his phone.

3:15 AM

He didn’t have any classes tomorrow as it was a Saturday. At least he could wallow in self pity without consequences. 

But that dream, it was so different. Never had he felt that way from a nightmare. Even when the memories were still fresh, five years ago. He knew that Sylvain would probably be awake. Though talking to him right now wouldn’t help anything. Ingrid was responsible and definitely fell asleep at 10 or so.

Dimitri....he couldn’t talk to him about this.

He wasn’t used to opening up about what hurt him. Usually guarding himself, vulnerability was not an option. At least it wasn’t until a few months ago.

Sylvain had told him that if he couldn’t talk to them about it, there was a solution. It was a gamble but it seemed to work for the red-head. Him bringing Hilda to their group lunch the day after he messaged.

Felix went into his messages and typed in a random number.

Felix: Hi

He didn’t expect a reply, especially this late at night. Who would even be awake at this ungodly hour?

Unknown: Who is this?

He audibly gasped, “holy shit.”

Felix: sorry this is stupid

Unknown: how so?

What was he supposed to say to that?

Felix: a friend of mine said that if I ever needed to talk to someone to message a random number

Felix: I shouldn’t of taken that idiots advice, sorry for interrupting your night

He bit his lip gently. Goddess, why was he nervous?

There was no world in which Felix Fraldarius could be nervous.

Unknown: no no, you can talk to me, my name is Ashe btw

Hm, that’s not at all what Felix expected.

Ashe, It was a nice name

Felix: Felix, really you should just go back to whatever you were doing at this hour

He changed the strangers name in hopes it would keep him from remembering how stupid this was.

Ashe: well, Felix, I wasn’t doing anything actually

Ashe: besides if you really need someone to talk to, I’m here :)

Oh my goddess is that a smiley face?

Felix: alright then, I had a nightmare

Felix’s thoughts we’re running wild. He sounded like a child, this was so stupid. Why did he think this would work. Sylvain was gonna get murdered in the morn—

Ashe: What was it about? If you don’t mind me asking of course

This stranger....he was being so nice.

He didn’t even make fun of him for having a nightmare at age 21. Then again, Ashe didn’t really know his age.

Felix: I saw my brothers death again

This was awful, pushing his problems on a stranger who didn’t deserve to hear his weakness.

Ashe: how long has it been since he passed?

Who was this guy, a therapist? But this is what he asked for wasn’t it.

Felix: five years ago, it was a car accident but the other driver rammed into him on purpose

Ashe would probably say something like ‘that’s awful!” And while it was. That isn’t exactly what Felix needs to hear.

Ashe: did anything happen recently that would’ve made you dream about it?

Huh, he didn’t think of that.

Felix: I haven’t thought of that but...I almost got into a wreck a few days ago, maybe that’s it

Ashe: it probably triggered something in your brain and came up while you were asleep

Ashe: I’m not sure if you’re a tea person but I found that it helps with having a dreamless sleep

Ashe: something about the calming affect it has on your body

Felix thought for a moment. He could do that, Ingrid did give him that box of chamomile a few weeks ago.

Felix: I could try that

Ashe: glad I could help, even if only a little

Felix: no you actually helped quite a bit, thank you

Ashe really had calmed him down. He wasn’t thinking about it as much anymore. Distracted by walking to his small kitchen to make some tea at 3 in the morning. 

His heart was still beating at a faster rate though. He couldn’t imagine why.

Ashe: that’s nice to hear, if you ever need to talk again I’ll be around!

Ashe: my full name is Ashe Duran btw, I usually wouldn’t just say that but...you seem trustworthy

Ashe: I’d love to talk again, even if it’s just small talk

Felix chose to ignore the way his checks flared up while reading that. 

Felix: I’ll tell you mine then, Felix Fraldarius

Felix: I wouldn’t mind talking again, this was rather nice

Ashe: goodnight then Felix, I hope you sleep well

Goddess, be still his beating heart.

Felix: same to you, goodnight

He poured the hot water in a mug and placed a bag of chamomile inside. Hoping this would really help as Ashe said it would.

Felix wasn’t one to agree with his idiot friend. But maybe Sylvain was right about something for once.

Ashe was....well he seemed nice.

Nice was an understatement. Even thought they barely had a conversation and all he knew was the strangers name. Felix’s gay heart was pounding in his chest. He would definitely message Ashe again.

After all, who was he to deny his own heart?


	2. Crush Culture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain and Felix have a little conversation.

Felix woke up around 10 AM to his phone ringing. 

Groggily sitting up and turning it on. He answered the call with a loud sigh.

“What the hell do you want Sylvain?”

“Aw is that any way to talk to your bestie?”

“Whatever, what do you want?”

Sylvian hummed, “we are having a group meet up at 1, just thought I’d let ya know.”

He could feel the headache before it even began. The last one had been quite hectic. Ingrid and Sylvain having their usual squabble.

And then there was Hilda.

“Will that girl be there this time?”

“You wound me! of course she will” Sylvain scoffed.

“Why do you insist on bringing her?” Felix asked, genuinely interested in the answer.

Sylvain didn’t get this close with some one so fast. Especially a girl, what was so different about this one?

“Well...remember what I told you about the number?”

Felix coughed, “Yes, I remember”

“She really helped me is all, when someone helps you through a tough time....you get pretty close”

That was interesting, “So are you in love with her?”

“WHAT?! No!”

Felix flinched at the loud noise that came through his phone speaker. 

“Well I just assumed....”

“No man, she’s totally gay for some girl named Marianne”

Felix stayed silent for a minute.

“Besides, I have feelings for someone else...”

The ravens eyes widened at that.

“Who might that be? I thought you were incapable of love?”

“Oh come on, you know that’s not true”

“Mhm”

“I’ll tell you at the meet up ok?”

“Fine”

“If it makes you feel better you could bring someone, since I’m bringing Hilda”

“Why would I do that?”

“I don’t know, for fun I guess”

For some reason that Felix doesn’t know, that made him think of Ashe. He wondered what his voice sounded like, what he spent his time doing. Why he was up so late at night.

“Um, Felix? You good?”

He snapped out of his daydream. What in the world had gotten into him.

“Nothing...just thinking about something”

Except he didn’t say something, he said someone.

“Oooh, do you have someone you aren’t telling me about?”

“Of course not, nothing like that”

“Then what?”

“I took your advice”

“Which one, the time I told you to adopt a cat or when I said you should grow your hair out?”

“Neither....it was the random number”

“You actually did that?”

Felix pouted, “Yes, what about it?”

“No! There’s nothing wrong with that!”

“Then what!?”

“I’m just glad you actually let someone help you, even if it wasn’t one of us”

Felix refused to admit that made him smile.

“I just...needed someone at the time”

“So who was it?”

“....his name is Ashe”

“Oh ‘he’ is it? Didn’t know you swung that way, if I did I could’ve recommended some hotties—“

“No! That’s not what I meant!”

“Relax, I’m just kidding you, I’m proud you reached out”

He could hear Sylvain smiling on the other side. He would never understand why he was so genuine with his friends. He was entirely different with strangers. It’s hard to always put on a mask.

“As much as I hate to admit it, he really helped me”

“That’s good, you deserve to be happy Felix”

“Do I?”

“Of course, why not?” 

“I haven’t really been much of a good friend in all these years, I’m surprised any of you even still talk to me”

“Hey, you have your own beliefs and ways of showing affection, and that’s ok”

Felix thought for a moment. He’s always so invested in his own feelings that he tends to dismiss others. That’s what he had always done to Dimitri. As much as it pained him, maybe it was time for an apology.

“I actually have something to ask you”

“Ask away man! I’m always ready to give my amazing advice”

“Last night, while talking with Ashe I felt my heart beat much louder and faster”

“Go on?”

“And I felt nervous”, Felix scoffed at himself.

“Can you imagine me? Nervous?”

“Well quite frankly, yes”

“How so?”

“I’ve known you a long time, I know you bud”

Felix scowled, sinking back into his covers.

“You don’t know me that well if you think I’d be nervous from a simple text conversation”

“Well, I know you well enough that I can say with full certainty—”

“Spit it out”

“That you may have a crush on Ashe”


End file.
